


Stop Doing That

by Leisey



Series: The Adventures of Time Travelling Agreste Children [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Time Travel, and surprise surprise it's an identity reveal, can you believe I wrote another time travel fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leisey/pseuds/Leisey
Summary: When Emma Agreste arrives from the future, Adrien tries to stop her from blurting out spoilers. It goes about as well as you'd expect.





	Stop Doing That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderfulwizardofthozz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulwizardofthozz/gifts).



At sixteen years of age, Emma Agreste was the perfect blend of her parents.

She had her Mother’s smile, her Father’s wit, and both of their kindness. She had Marinette’s eyes, Adrien’s hair, their determination, and skills at self-defence. So, when she was transported back in time to Paris 2017, Emma wasn’t afraid. Her parents had taught her well; she knew how to protect herself. Feeling confident, she brushed herself off and went in search of her parents.

She just found Ladybug and Chat Noir first.

“You’re Emma _Agreste_?” Chat gaped at her.

“As in _Gabriel_ and _Adrien_ Agreste?” Ladybug asked for clarification, looking equally as shocked as her partner.

Emma didn’t get what was so surprising. Ladybug and Chat Noir were superheroes; surely people turning up from the future wasn’t that weird in comparison to any other thing they’d gone through?

“Yeah, Adrien’s my father,” she answered. “Gabriel’s my grandfather.”

The two superheroes seemed to choke on air.

Emma frowned. What was _with_ them?

“So, if you could just point me in the direction of the Agreste mansion, that’d be great,” she went on, while the two superheroes spluttered in front of her. “I’m not exactly sure what part of Paris I’m in right now.”

“Oh—uh—right,” Ladybug said, pulling herself together. “We’ll take you there.”

Chat froze. “Actually, my Lady, I have to get going. I’ve got a family thing. Normally I’d try to skip it, but this is…kind of important.”

Ladybug gave him an understanding smile. “Sure thing, _Chaton_. I’ll tell you how it goes the next time I see you.”

That was how one dumbfounded Adrien Agreste met his future daughter.

It all went downhill from there.

* * *

For reasons unknown to Adrien, his Father sent Emma to school with him the next day. In fact, his Father didn’t say much at all when introduced to his future granddaughter. He just accepted it, stone-faced, and moved on; classic Gabriel Agreste.

Still, that didn’t make Adrien feel any more confident about taking Emma to school. He was caught up in thoughts of time streams, continuality and paradoxes, and was terrified something awful was going to happen to the future.

That wasn’t to say he wasn’t delighted to meet Emma! She was _wonderful_! Witty, hilarious (she must have got that from him), energetic and kind; they had bonded immediately. That was also part of the reason he was so worried about her going to school with him. What if something happened to his little girl?!

Wow, was it weird he was so protective of his future daughter already?

Weird or not, he was apprehensive when the Gorilla drove them to school that morning. Emma, however, didn’t share his sentiments.

“I’m so excited!” His daughter was practically bouncing in her seat. “I can’t wait to see what _Maman_ was like at this age!”

Adrien went still. “Wait, your mother goes to my school?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Duh. Where do you think you two met?”

He put his head in his hands and sighed heavily. “You’ve  _got_ to stop doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“Saying stuff about the future so casually. You keep blurting out spoilers! We’re not supposed to know that stuff.”

She blinked. “Oh. Yeah, I guess you’re right. Sorry, Papa.”

As strange as it was to be referred to like that, he couldn’t help but ask, “I didn’t watch one episode of _Doctor Who_ with you in the future? This is, like, basic time travel knowledge.”

Emma shook her head. “Nah, that was mainly with Louis.”

“Who’s Louis?”

“My little brother.”

Adrien groaned. “Emma, what did I _just_ say?”

She looked sheepish. “Oh, right, sorry. But I should probably say that there’s Hugo as well; he’s the youngest.”

Despite his mortification, Adrien couldn’t help but be delighted at the prospect of two other children. He’d always wanted to have two or three, and it seemed that his dream had come true.

But before he could say anything else, they’d arrived at the school and Emma was out of the car in an instant. Adrien went scrambling after her, trying to prevent any Emma-related mishaps, and preserve the time stream.

He was too late.

“Aunt Alya! Uncle Nino!” Emma cried exuberantly. “It’s so good to see you guys—you’re so _young_!—I’m Emma. I’m Adrien’s daughter from the future.”

Alya and Nino looked shocked and confused, their eyes flicking from Emma, to Adrien, and back. “Uhh…”

Adrien finally caught up to his daughter. “Emma, you’ve _got_ to stop doing that.” He turned to his friends. “Hey, guys. She’s right—she’s my daughter—she was sent here from the future by an akuma.”

The pair gaped at them for a few moments, but they soon collected themselves and gave Emma a wide smile.

“Nice to meet you, dude!”

“This is so exciting! Alya said, getting her phone out and starting to record. “It’s so nice to meet you! Do you mind if I put this on my blog?”

Seeing Alya and Nino talk to Emma seemed to be the cue for everyone who had been shamelessly eavesdropping to come forward. Within moments, everyone had introduced themselves, and Adrien and Emma were being asked question after question from his classmates.

“Adrikins, why didn’t you tell me your daughter was here?!”

“Well, there wasn’t really time Chlo—”

“Shouldn’t she know her mother?” Chloé simpered at him, clearly believing she was it.

Everyone froze, and automatically began cataloguing the similarities between the two girls. Adrien looked at their shared blonde hair and blue eyes, trying to fight down the wave of horror that washed over him. Chloé was his childhood friend, and, well, _Chloé_. Surely, he wouldn’t—

Emma burst into laughter. “You think _Aunt Chloé_ is my _Maman_?!” She laughed harder. “No way!”

Adrien breathed an internal sigh of relief.

“Well, who is the mother?” Kim asked, drawing him out of his thoughts, and asking the one question that Adrien was too scared to.

“She didn’t get much of a say in,” Nino added. “You look just like my best bro.”

“Except for your eyes,” Alya said. “Your eyes look like—”

“ _Maman_!” Emma shouted, running off to hug someone she saw approaching. “I’m Emma, yours and Adrien’s future daughter! It’s so nice to meet you! You look just like Louis at this age—he’s your middle child; he’s gonna be so jealous he missed this—ahhh, you look so young! This is so awesome!”

Emma continued to chatter away, but the rest of the class stared in shock. Because there, glomped by a blonde whirlwind from the future, stood a surprised and blushing Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

And, apparently, Adrien’s wife.

* * *

Going to class was pointless, because they didn’t actually get any work done.

Miss Bustier accepted Emma’s presence easily enough, but then it became apparent that everyone was more interested in staring at Emma, Adrien and Marinette. Eventually, their teacher just sighed and gave up on trying to educate them, telling them to do the work at home.

(Adrien might have heard her mutter a curse about Hawkmoth and his penchant for disrupting her job, but he wasn’t sure.)

The lack of work gave Adrien a chance to think.

Marinette was his wife. They were in love, had three kids and _they were happy_!

That was all he really wanted to be in the future: loved and happy.

Sure, it stung that he didn’t end up with Ladybug, but he could understand why that was. He and his partner depended on anonymity—they couldn’t know who was under the masks—and they wouldn’t be able to be in a relationship, or raise a family that way.

Plus, it was also clear that that his Lady had eyes for someone else. Adrien didn’t know who that was, but he wished them all the happiness in the world.

And, if he was being totally honest, he’d always had a thing for Marinette. He’d just fallen for Ladybug first, and he was remaining loyal to his first love. (Not that he’d ever admit that, because Plagg would be so smug and be crying, “I called it!” for days.)

But despite how he felt, he wasn’t sure what Marinette thought on the matter. She’d been red faced and stuttering since Emma’s excited announcement that morning, and their classmates hadn’t let Adrien get a word in to her.

However, he did turn to his daughter—who was sitting in between him and Nino—and say, “You have to stop telling us things from the future!”

“I don’t mean to. It was an accident!”

“You literally walked up to everyone and introduced yourself as my daughter. How is that an accident?”

She pouted. “I’m sorry, Papa. I got so excited to see _Maman_. I mean, have you seen her? She’s adorable.”

“I know your Mother’s adorable,” —a squeak sounded from behind them; Adrien ignored it— “But that doesn’t mean you can just blurt out spoilers all the time.”

“I would have thought you would have been happy to know who _Maman_ is.”

Trying to sound stern when you were trying not to smile was difficult, but Adrien managed it. “I’m _ecstatic_ , but—”

A louder noise sounded from behind them, and he turned to see where it was coming from. Alya and Marinette were staring at the pair of them; Alya was filming them with a shit-eating grin, while the latter was red-faced and letting out intermittent squeaks.

“Marinette, are you okay?” He asked, immediately concerned.

“Adrien—adorable—ecstatic—yes,” was her reply.

“Yeah, she’s fine,” Nino said, a knowing expression on his face.

Adrien looked confused; his daughter was amused.

“Wow, _Maman_ ,” Emma laughed. “You really weren’t kidding when you said you used to be a mess around him.”

Marinette went even redder, if that was possible. “I—uh—well—”

Adrien frowned. He might not have known why Marinette acted the way she did around him, but he wasn’t going to let anyone embarrass her about it; future daughter or not. “Hey, don’t give your Mother a hard time.”

“I’m not, I’m just saying—”

“This is the greatest day of my life,” Alya interjected, still filming and smiling widely. “You two are married and you’ve got kids. My girl did it!”

“Did what?” Adrien asked.

Alya continued like he hadn’t spoken. “All I need now is for Ladybug and Chat Noir to confirm they’re dating, and my life would be complete.”

“Of course, they’re—” Emma began.

Marinette lunged forward and covered Emma’s mouth with her hand. “Nope! We don’t need to know.”

“Speak for yourself, girl,” Alya said. “I want to know.”

Part of Adrien wanted to know what he and his superhero partner were up to in the future, but he knew it wasn’t a good idea. He agreed with Marinette; they didn’t need to know.

Marinette shook her head, and focused back on her daughter. “Emma, don’t say anything about Ladybug and Chat Noir, okay?”

Adrien didn’t know where Marinette was suddenly getting her ability to talk in complete sentences, but he wasn’t about to question it. Instead, he looked on as Emma nodded, and Marinette took her hand away from their daughter’s mouth.

“No more spoilers,” Marinette said.

“Hasn’t this day been one big spoiler?” Nino asked.

“Well, yes,” Adrien replied. “But we’ve had enough of them, thank you.”

“Does this mean I can talk about the other Miraculous wielders, or not?” Emma wanted to know.

“The _what_?!” Alya shrieked.

“Emma,” Adrien and Marinette chorused in exasperation. “ _Stop doing that_.”

“There’s going to be more heroes in the future?!” Alya looked delighted.

The two future parents groaned in defeat, slumping over to lay on their desks. It seemed their daughter couldn’t stop herself from blurting out spoilers.

Surely, she couldn’t give much else away, right?

 _Wrong_.

* * *

Emma’s spoilers only got worse as the day went on:

“Nathaniel! Your Miraculous Ladybug comic gets adapted into a movie! It’s _awesome_!”

“Aunt Chloé is the Mayor of Paris. What? No, I’m not joking.”

“Aunt Alya runs her own newspaper.”

“Uncle Nino is a famous music producer and DJ.”

“Aunt Alya, Uncle Nino, you guys are married…why are you looking at me like that?”

“ _Maman_ is the CEO of Agreste Fashion. What? Why isn’t Papa? Have you _seen_ his designs?! They’re terrible!”

Adrien and Marinette tried to do as much damage control as they could, but they couldn’t seem stop their daughter from casually dropping facts about the future. In the end, the pair gave up and found themselves alone in their classroom, sitting side by side in a defeated solidarity.

It was the perfect time for them to talk, but neither of them new how to bring up the subject. How did one simply broach the topic of a future marriage? Adrien opened and closed his mouth a few times, but he didn’t know where to begin.

A blush burnt his cheeks. It shouldn’t be that hard. He shouldn’t be embarrassed about this, but he was. They were happy in the future, he couldn’t deny that; Adrien was certain that a life with his Princess would be a happy one. But at that present moment, he and Marinette were two awkward teenagers, with their daughter roaming around the school and causing havoc.

Eventually, Marinette spoke up. “We’re _married_.” Her tone was disbelieving; like she couldn’t wrap her head around the fact.

It wasn’t much of a conversation starter, but it was something.

Adrien sympathised with her entirely. It was a hell of a surprise that Emma had all but slapped them in the face with that morning.

“Uh—yep,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “That we are.”

“We have _children_.”

“That we do.”

“ _Three_ of them.”

“Apparently so.”

“Just— _how_?!”

Adrien blinked at her. Did—did she really want him to explain how their children came to be?

“Um…”

She realised how that sounded and looked mortified. “No, that’s not what I meant! That came out wrong! Just—how did I get so lucky that _that’s_ my future?”

More like, how did _he_ get that lucky? He was the living embodiment of bad luck, after all.

He smiled at her. “I think I should be asking that question.” He reached out to take her hand and give it a gentle squeeze. “I know it’s a lot to take in, but I’m really happy to have that future with you, Marinette.”

She blushed. “I’m happy it’s with you, too, Adrien. I—I lo—”

“There you guys are!” Emma cried, walking into the room. “I’ve been looking all over for you.” She looked at their intertwined hands. “Oh, did you two finally talk? I’m surprised you guys had so much trouble, you’re so comfortable with each other back home. It’s, like, sickening cute.”

“Really?” Adrien couldn’t help but ask.

Emma nodded. “Louis always says that you guys need to stop—there’s only so much puns and flirting we can take—but you never listen, and it’s kind of adorable.”

“Puns?” Marinette repeated.

“Flirting?” He echoed.

Emma groaned. “All the time! Sometimes at the same time! I don’t know how puns can be flirty, but you manage it.” She turned to Adrien, looking the image of an exasperated daughter. “Papa, you make _so_ many cat puns. You particularly like getting a rise out of _Maman_ , and then when she groans, you’ll be all, ‘But my Lady, wasn’t that a-mew-sing?’” She thought of another point, not noticing how still her parents had gone. “Oh yeah, that’s another thing! You have sooooo many nicknames for one another: _Chaton_ , Princess, My Lady, Bugaboo—”

“You’re grounded,” Marinette said flatly.

“W-what? _Why_?!” Emma gaped at the pair of them.

Adrien felt breathless. He stared at Marinette, taking in every similarity to his Lady, and mentally going over every strange absence of hers that coincided with an akuma attack; he came to an amazing conclusion, and couldn’t keep the smile from his face.

“You’re not grounded,” he said. “In fact, you’re not grounded _ever_.”

“Adrien!” Marinette frowned at him.

“What? She just gave me the best spoiler of my life! I can’t ground her after that!”

“ _I_ can!”

“But _Buginette_ , this is incredible! I’m so happy it’s you!”

The ire left Marinette’s expression, replaced by a tender one. “I’m happy it’s you, too.”

He stood up, gave her an exuberant bow, and his best Chat grin. “A pleasure to meet you, Ladybug.” He pressed a kiss to her hand.

She blushed, but smiled. “You too, Chat Noir.”

“OH MY GOD, WHAT?!”

They froze, belatedly realising that someone else was in the room with them. In unison, the pair turned to see their shell-shocked daughter gaping at them.

“OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS,” she shrieked. “ _SPOILERS_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this little fic. It's been sitting in my WIP folder for months and I finally got it finished! In saying that, I have heaps of another stories that I'm supposed to be focusing on, but I decided to work on this one instead.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Leisey.


End file.
